Romp
by untapdtreasure
Summary: BOBBY and ALEX highspirited, carefree, and boisterous play…lol that’s the definition of romp…does that make your mouth water?


Title: Romp  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
Summary: pwp; goren & eames in bed. no real plot, just smut  
A/N: I had fun writing this one. So please enjoy.

LOCI

Sweat gathered between her breasts as their bodies melded together. He kept his eyes open, she blushed.

He smiled before lowering himself onto her to whisper into her ear, "No need for that."

Her hands moved across her back, her teeth nipping at his bare flesh. "Don't tease me," She whispered back.

"Okay." He moved slowly in and out of her as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts.

He moaned when her hands moved down and cupped his ass to move him deeper.

"Faster," she purred into his ear.

His thrusts quickened. "Bobby…" She moaned as his mouth found her ear and sucked lightly.

"That's right, baby. Say my name." He was sucking on her neck now.

Her eyes flew open and she sat straight up. "WOW!" The dream had felt so real.

A hand touched her bare back and a sleep filled voice said, "Everything okay, Baby?"

She turned and smiled at the naked man in her bed. "More than okay."

He crooked a finger at her. "Come here."

"What if I want you to come to me?" She teased.

He sat up and pulled her atop him. "Good morning, you gorgeous thing you."

"Flattery won't work, Detective Goren." She moved her body across his aroused member.

"Detective Eames, teasing will get in a whole new world of trouble."

"Promise?" Her eyes held the hunger she felt for him.

He had her pinned beneath him before she could make a move to thwart him. "Promise," he said as he parted her legs with his knee. "I like waking up with you."

"Only problem is I don't get any rest."

"I let you sleep." He teased.

"You're in my dreams too, Bobby."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not a bit." She pulled his mouth to hers and playfully bit his bottom lip.

"That's playing dirty, Eames. You know what happens when you play dirty…" He lightly pinched her nipple.

"I'm banking on it."

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, his mouth traveled lower and lower until she could feel the heat of his breath between her thighs. She ran her hand through his hair. "Please," she begged.

"Please what, Baby?"

"Taste me." Her eyes met his. "Make love to me with your mouth."

He sucked on her inner thigh causing her to moan. His hands gripped her hips as he pulled her center to his mouth and let his tongue dip deep inside her.

"Oh…my…" She could barely breathe. "Fuck!"

He sucked softly no her clit then looked up at her. "What a dirty mouth you have."

"I need to be punished," she rasped.

He moved his tongue slowly up her body until he found her mouth. Pulling her arms up and pinning them above her head with one hand, his other hand teased her clit.

She raised her head trying to capture his lips. He loved seeing her writhe with pleasure beneath him.

"Kiss me, Baby." She licked her lips.

He lowered his mouth slowly, "What if I don't want to?" He teased biting her bottom lip.

"Stop teasing me, Bobby."

"But it's ever so much fun, Alex." He ran his tongue from her mouth to her ear.

"Besides I want you on top." One quick movement and she was right where he wanted her to be.

"Who's playing dirty now?" She could feel his hardened member trapped between their bodies. She lifted herself and eased him between her folds, causing them both to moan. She lowered herself slowly. Lacing her fingers with his, she used his arms for leverage as she began to rock slowly up and down.

He felt so good inside her as she quickened the pace. Needing to move faster, she released his hands and placed them on his shoulders. "So good," she panted.

His hands rested on her hips. He felt her body tense and knew she was close. With one hand he pulled her head down, kissing her long and deep as her body pulsed around him. With a loud moan, she came hard.

Resting her forehead against his, she continued to move slowly. "I love you," she whispered.

He moved her slowly onto her back as he continued to thrust slowly. "I love you too."

His movements stilled and he kissed her gently. He removed himself from inside her. Confusion fluttered across her face, "But you didn't…"

"This was for you, Alex. Besides we're late." He said pointing at the clock.

"Again?" She said with a wink.

"Deakins is going to suspect…"

She cut him off with a quick kiss. "Then I suggest we save time and shower together."

LOCI

"You're late." Deakins said when he passed their desks. They were just sitting down.

"Car trouble." They said in unison.

He raised an eyebrow. "Both of you."

Alex spoke up quickly, "Bobby's car wouldn't start so I picked him up."

"Alex, why are you wearing a scarf in 90 degree heat?" He asked pointing to her red scarf.

"Something bit me and left a nasty rash on my neck." She said loading her computer. Alex looked across the desk and winked at Bobby.

Deakins walked to his office and closed the door.

Bobby cleared his throat. "A bug? That's the best you could come up with?"


End file.
